


It was more or less like this ...

by vandacunha51



Category: It was more or less like this ...
Genre: Childhood, Dreams, F/M, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandacunha51/pseuds/vandacunha51
Summary: This story was written with a lot of love, it is a bit of a happy childhood and full of imagination.





	It was more or less like this ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My daughter. Lorena Blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+daughter.+Lorena+Blessing).



Time passes, and memories pile up like sand on the dunes, or like snow on New Yorkers' doors. Just yesterday I ran through the coffee plantation, bathed in the river, climbed on the guava tree, fell on the grasses tied by my brothers. I did so many things and there were no worries like turning off the television or locking the doors tightly. The world was almost perfect and I could dream. The coolest thing was to sit by the wood stove and listen to the stories my father told. He had a special gift, he managed to hold our attention for long hours. I say, “our attention” because we were a large family, eleven brothers, five women and six men. We heard fantastic things, like the tree that was born on the back of a donkey, the incredible feats of Pedro Malazartes, and the best of all: the princess who never smiled. How wonderful it was to meet the characters and participate in their world. Pedro Malazartes taught me to be smart, the wicked witch taught me to be brave, and the headless mule scared me so much, that I couldn't sleep. This has an explanation. Yes, I sometimes immersed myself in stories so much, that I dreamed of unknown worlds and monsters; there were nights when I had to go to my parents' bed. The reason? Fear. Good fear, but even if it was good it was fear. I grew up in the midst of stories, bush and fun, I don't remember being sad, even when I was beaten by any peraltice. There are so many memories ... How to forget the beautiful corn dolls? Redheads were my favorites, I felt immeasurable pleasure when I saw that beautiful hair shining in the sun, touched the locks and imagined it. My father fought, said that we were spoiling corn for nothing. For me and my sisters, scolding did not have much effect, because it did not impede our imagination, we preferred to live in our private universe, in it, dolls created life, they were beautiful princesses who lived in sumptuous castles, and in their elegant dresses, they waited by a prince charming. The good thing is that I was the queen of this castle, and as queen, I had some privileges, besides being married to a beautiful and pompous king ...

Oh God! My king? It was nothing more than a stick, wrapped in a sheet! Great husband! At least he never disagreed with me. Well, as a queen, it is only fair that I should have a magic chariot that would take me wherever I wanted. My magical world, where everything came true in the blink of an eye. So I would get on the coach and travel through unknown realms. And suddenly ... Pluft !! I went through strange planets and worlds, where there were different forms of life. Usually I returned from these trips carrying only dreams, I didn't bring any bags, no souvenirs, but I came back full of joy, and that's what was cool. I don't know what the joy of today is, I don't see the children saying that they fell into a well; and the other asking who takes it. I don't see the delicacy of a simple hand passing a ring; and nobody does what their master tells them to do. I do not criticize technological advancement, I think the evolution and expansion of knowledge is important, only it is nice to know that I lived in a time when you could dream; perhaps more dreaming than fulfilling the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> A happy childhood, reflected in conscious and emotionally stabilized adults.


End file.
